Reality Bites
by WeskerProject78
Summary: A tale of love and curiosity told from the perspectives of Malik and Bakura. Yaoi and Cussing. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I've been working on for awhile and I thought I'd post it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh and most likely will never get so lucky.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, and violence. **

"" **Speech. ''Thought.**

Chapter one: Strange behavior

Bakura opened his eyes slowly. The blinding light from the window causing his head to instantly ache. What the hell happened? A frown crossed over his face as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Another mystery made itself known. Why was he naked? As far as the tomb robber knew, he had come home from the bar and crashed. 'This makes no sense!' He thought miserably to himself.

A soft mewl from next to him on the bed answered all his questions. "M-Malik!" He gasped in a mixture of horror and amusement. The young hikari blinked open his eyes and blushed as he caught the eyes of his bedmate. Bakura grinned. This was far more fun than having the psychopathic yami in his bed. "So mind filling me in on what the hell happened last night?" The white haired duelist asked.

The question only caused the Egyptian blonde to blush more. "I was at the bar with everyone else last night for Kaiba's birthday. We got drunk and…" Malik trailed off, obviously embarrassed. Bakura gave him an encouraging nod and waited for him to continue. "We…came here and had…sex…" Malik looked away, a dark stain of red covering his cheeks.

"Ah, so that's why you're so unusually relaxed this morning." On a regular basis the blonde would be up at the crack of dawn, doing chores and other household things. Marik liked to see their shared apartment clean for when he wanted to entice someone to his bed. A near impossible feat for someone who's hair naturally defied gravity. Bakura traced a finger along the gentle curve of Malik's hip. "Perhaps we should take a shower now." He whispered, seductively into the younger boy's ear. It would only be a matter of time before Ryou woke and demanded release again.

"O-okay…" Malik groaned as he was brought to arousal once again. The feeling of Bakura's erection poking into his side wasn't helping things either. He rose as Bakura stalked off toward the bathroom, a smile on his face. As he started toward the bathroom, his phone rang. Glancing at it; he realized the caller was none other than the birthday boy himself. With a soft sigh he flipped open the phone and answered. "Hey. What's up Kaiba?"

The older boy responded in a decidedly abnormal way. "Hey. Did you get the package?" Malik blinked in confusion. 'What package?' He tried to recall the week before with no success. He hadn't even conversed with the young CEO within the last week.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember the mention of any package in our brief conversations." At that moment Bakura decided to stick his head out the door to see why he hadn't followed him. "Was I drunk when we talked about this?" Malik held up a hand to ensure that his white haired companion didn't start whining while he was on the phone.

The brunette was quiet for a moment. Obviously pondering how to answer the question. "We talked about this when we went out to lunch last week. Remember?" The clacking of computer keys could be heard in the distance. A sign that Kaiba was once again multitasking and wasn't paying his fullest attention.

"I recall no such thing." A thought popped into Malik's head. "Do you even know who you're talking to Kaiba?" It was very possible that the ice hearted CEO was still out of it from his first night of drinking. "This is Malik. You know, the one with markings all over my back." He ran a hand through his blonde hair in irritation as Bakura burst into a fit of hysterical laughter at the door.

"I know that! You're the crazy one with the hair that defies all gravity and logic." The younger boy sounded so sure of himself that Malik almost didn't have the heart to tell him that he was wrong. Taking a glance at the very curious tomb robber, he gave his response.

"Uh…I hate to break this to you but I'm the other half; the one with the normal and completely straight hair. I know I'm really not the one you want to talk to…Wait a minute! When did you have lunch with my yami?" It made no sense for one of the classiest people he knew to even know…Marik.

Kaiba sighed heavily from the other line. The sound in and out of itself was ominous. "Malik, I didn't want for you to find out this way but…I'm in a relationship with your yami." Kaiba kept on talking but it fell on deaf ears. Malik stared into space, a dazed look on his face. Bakura moved quickly and caught him as he collapsed in a dead faint.

'They can't possibly be together…' was his last thought before his mind went completely and utterly blank.

**Well how was that for a first chapter? I know it probably seemed rather strange but the idea just popped into my head yesterday and I had to write it. Thanks for reading! Please R&R! **


	2. Curiosity killed the cat

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I still don't own YuGiOh. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Cussing, and Violence.**

**Here's chapter two for you! Sorry for the wait!**

Chapter two: Curiosity killed the cat

With a groan, Malik decided to rejoin the living. 'That had to have all been a dream. There's no way Kaiba would be that stupid.' He thought to himself, blinking open his eyes. A pair of light colored doe eyes peered back at him, confusion swirling within. He inched back a bit and realized that the eyes belonged to the more mature side of his housemate; Ryou. "Um…good morning…" He looked around, groaning when he saw that he was still naked.

"I see you've certainly been having a good morning. I'm afraid I can't say the same." The white haired boy started with a wry smirk. "Bakura won't stop talking about his latest "conquest". I assume that to be you?" He asked, chuckling quietly.

Malik gaped like a fish. "Well…you see…we were drunk and it didn't even mean anything. I hardly even remember it…" The Egyptian lied, remembering with startling clarity the way the older male had touched him. "You don't need to worry about it. It won't happen again." At that Ryou snorted, rolling his brown eyes.

Standing up, the young keeper of the millenium ring grinned. "Like I'll believe that. I'm not the one who was ready and willing this morning." He gestured vaguely to the bathroom where the two had been supposed to be not long before. "Don't get too carried away. None of us want you to end up like that other half of yours."

"Shouldn't you be at school Ryou?" He asked with narrowed eyes, rising from his position on the floor. He brushed himself off; getting prepared to do his usual cleaning and other such preparations. "I suggest you get going before your teacher calls. Again." Malik began looking around for the clothes he knew he had shed the night before.

A nervous laugh met his ears and the blonde duelist raised an eyebrow at his roommate. The other boy pointed at the clock a bit sheepishly. When he looked Malik positively groaned. It was after four in the afternoon. "Why do you do these things to me Ryou? I've had to go to a conference for you twice this month already! Is school really that horrible for you to even go for part of the day?"

Ryou looked mildly ashamed for a moment before blushing slightly. "All of my classmates treat me like a girl…do I really look so feminine as that?" He asked, lowering his head in a way that was unmistakably effeminate.

"Well you do have that way about you. You don't try to prove that you're a guy a lot of the time." He replied, staring at the younger boy. "Maybe you could try out for a sport or something. I hear that your school has a wonderful tennis coach." Malik tried to console Ryou in the only way he knew how and it was failing.

"I don't want to do tennis! If I did something like that I might as well become a transvestite!" He sobbed, running from the room.

Malik stood there a hand to his temple. "Why did Bakura's hikari have to be such a pansy?" He asked himself before getting dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a purple silk top. The Egyptian blonde pranced around the apartment cleaning desperately to calm his already infuriated mind. He was so caught up in his own musings that he didn't even hear the doorbell ring the first time.

A loud knock followed the doorbell. The person outside was obviously very impatient. "I swear if it's the newspaper guy again I am going to light a stick on fire and shove it up his ass!" He growled, stomping over to the door. He threw it open and froze, gaping at the figure on the other side.

"Well are you going to just stand there or let me in? I have no intention of waiting the rest of the day you know." It was none other than the man his yami had secretly been dating. Kaiba tapped his foot irritably, trying not to smack the older duelist into removing the expression on his face. Without waiting for a response, the CEO brushed past the holder of his lover and went to go sit on the couch. "I prefer my coffee with one small cube of sugar and a touch of cream."

Malik shut the door, his eye twitching uncontrollably. "I am not a maid Kaiba. You should know that well enough by now." He took a deep breath and sat down across from the elder Kaiba brother. "So what brings you here today? Personally delivering that package you promised my yami?" He asked, drumming his fingers on the side of his chair.

"No. I have a question to ask you. It's very important to my sanity." Seto paused for dramatic effect. "Would you be highly opposed to being the model for a new line of duel disks I have created? I would need you in some very elaborate costumes."

The millenium rod wielder gaped at the CEO like a landed fish. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled, his expression changing to one of disgust. "I don't want to be a model for anyone. Why not ask Marik to do it? I'm sure he'd be more than willing."

"That's entirely beside the point. Marik isn't the image Kaiba Corporation needs. You are what we need Malik. You have that natural flair and I am willing to pay you two hundred dollars a picture. What do you say?"

Malik didn't answer right away, mulling over his choices carefully. 'If I say yes, we can eat well for awhile. If I say no, Kaiba will probably do something horrible to me.' With a sigh, he flopped back in the chair. "You've got yourself a deal."

TBC

**I know this chapter was stupid in the extreme but I needed to wind up at that last part with Seto because it furthers the plot. Please review.**


End file.
